Bending Chantments
by XxWierdchikxX
Summary: Mica was born the daughter of the Singer of All Songs and the Lord of the Black Palace. Because of that, she's always been treated differently, but one day everything changes when she wakes up in an... Air Temple? And on top of all that, she's blind.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello one and all! Welcome to my Second fanfic. Basically, this Idea struck me one day when I just so happened to be re-reading the Tenth Power and watching Avatar at the sametime. Because, basically, if you think about it, Chanters and Benders are the same thing, except for the fact that Chanters use their voice, not their bodies and aren't limited to just the four elements. This is based in the generation AFTER the end of both stories so if you havent finished one of them, you may be a little confused. And if you're wondering, I named the main character Mica because *ahem*spoiler*ahem* remember in the last book when the thing, with the spear and the Mica and the dead, and Calwyn promised that the first daughter that she and Darrow would have would be named Mica... THATS WHY!!! :D**

**Now, on with the show (...story, whatever...)!**

* * *

"Mica! It's time for dinner!" I heard my mother call. I stood up and walked in the direction of her voice, careful to keep my walking stick in front of me so that I wouldn't run into anything.

_Hello, little niece_. I heard in my head.

"Uncle Halasaa," I cried in delight, turning around to give him a hug. _How are you?_ It was harder to speak like one of the tree people than out loud to talk, but Halasaa always seemed to be happy when I tried.

"I am fine," said his husky voice. He was still working on speaking aloud, but he was getting better. _I will help you back to the house._

"Thank you." I said, out of common courtesy, but I was a little irked. I hated how, just because I was born without sight, everyone felt like I was venerable and needed help for the tiniest little things. Then, I also hated that I had to be treated 'special' and 'delicately' just because I was the daughter of the Singer of All Songs and the Lord of the Black Palace.

_It is not their fault that society has made this a good gesture._

Crap, I was thinking to loud again. I heard a faint laugh from the general direction of my Uncle.

"But society isn't law," I grumbled. I was about to add something else, but I heard the sound of my mother screaming and my father was yelling something incoherent. "Mama! Papa!" I called, breaking the hold that Halasaa had on my arm and running in the direction of the screaming.

Before long, I could feel heat coming from somewhere, and the tingle I get in my finger tips when magic is being used. "Mica! Run, lass, run!" I heard the unexpected voice of Tonno from somewhere to my right, the slight tinge of fear in his voice sounding completely wrong.

"This way," said the very feminine voice as hands grabbed my arms and pulled me in the opposite direction.

"Keela, what's going on?" I asked.

"Questions later, the first thing on the agenda is safety," She said in an exhausted, frightened tone.

"But Mother and Father -," I began.

"Can fend for themselves," She snapped in a harsh whisper.

Suddenly we stopped and I could almost feel the fear and confusion rolling off of the woman. "Keela?"

"What in the-," I barely heard come out of her mouth before a sudden pulling sensation pulled me off of my feet and consciousness abandoned me.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

I groaned. Every inch of my body felt like a sorcerer had slammed a huge boulder on my body repeatedly. I attempted to stretch anyway, but hissed slightly in pain. Rapping the soft covers I had surrounding me around my body I turned over and – wait. When did I get into my bed? Why do the blankets feel so different? And why haven't I noticed the feel of someone staring at me before?

"Who is there?" I demanded, bolting upright – and instantly regretting it, but I didn't show it.

"Don't strain yourself," Soft hands grabbed onto me gently and tried to pull me down to my pillow, but I didn't move, I just glared at – well, whatever was in front of me.

"Who are you?"

The voice of the soft hands sighed. "My name is Katara, and you are?"

"Mica," I replied stiffly. "Where am I?"

"You're in the Western Air Temple."

"Where? How is that possible? I was just on one of the Islands of Firthana with my mo -," I gasped. _What had happened to Mama and Papa? Why had they been screaming? And – _"Where's Keela?"

The woman – Katara – took a breath to say something when the door (and a big sounding one at that) burst open and the voice of a small boy said, "Mommy, is she – Oh, she's awake! Look her eyes are all cloudy like Tophs!"

I scowled, "Are you trying to imply something?"

"Huh?" I guess this kid doesn't understand big words yet.

"Laino, why don't you go find your father or your sister?" She said softly.

"But Daddy's really down 'bout something and Sissy won't play air-ball with me and uncle Sokka _can't_ play air-ball with me…" the boy whined.

"What about Momo? Why don't you play with him? Or Appa?" She asked.

"Yeah!" He exclaimed as if the idea just struck him and noisily ran out the door.

She sighed in exasperation and began again, "You were the only one we found."

"Found?"

"MmmHmm, out of nowhere we found you in one of the rooms of the temple."

We sat in silence for a little while before I realized something. "So, I- I'm," my voice began to shake when the thought of not seeing my mother or father or my few friends and family ever again came to my mind. "I'm all alone." The first tear slid down my face, then the next and the next, and the same soft hands wrapped around me in a hug as I sobbed into the shoulder of the woman who suddenly reminded me very strongly of my mother.

* * *

**Well, _that_ was a depressing chapter... but oh well.  
But what did you think? Please tell me, some constructive critisism would be great! And you do that by... REVIEWING!!! ;D**

**Wierdo**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi you guys! *ducks from random flying objects* I'M SORRY!!!! I've been a buisy girl for the past... uh... well, lets just put it this way: forever and a WEEK. But now I've got a bit of a break before christmas starts. Then the day after the wonderous day I'm loading a bus with my fellow, loyal, trusty, perverted, smelly band geeks and riding for 24 hours to San Diego. THEN I get to march at half-time in the holiday bowl and in the big bolloon parade and at disneyworld (woohoo!). THEN once I get back to school for next semester I have clarinet region try-outs, colorguard solo/ensamble competition, clarinet solo/ensamble.... YOU GET THE IDEA!!!  
But I want to say thank you to those of you who reveiwed/subscribed (alerted, whatever)/favorited. I LOVE YOU!!! :D (not like that.... PERV!!!)**

* * *

I slowly opened my sightless eyes, hoping that everything had just been a dream. But when I started moving I immediately knew that it had been real. The sheets were by far smoother then the ones back home. I was in a different place were they didn't know the names of places that I knew. I was lost. My family was gone. Where? I don't know.

Fighting back the tears that threatened to overflow from my eyes, I stepped onto the floor. Gasping at the chilliness of it I deducted that either we were on a mountain, this places equivalent of Antaris, or it was still early in the morning.

I spent a few minutes searching for my cane, but to no prevail so I grabbed the first stick-like thing I could find. It felt like wood and was long like a staff, but it would work. Then, I shuffled around the walls - avoiding the part that let off heat as I wasn't dumb enough to get my feet burned off by a frigging fire place until those really huge doors that munchkin had thrown open the day before. When I did find them (well, it. Apparently they like really heavy wooden doors) I was surprised that there was what seemed like very intricately carven patterns on the wood. Most of them were swirls that swooshed around the thing.

Once I decided that I was done investigating the door, I entered the hall. It was slightly chilly but I had only spent a maximum of half an hour or so looking for things. Holding the staff in a slightly awkward position, I began tapping on the floor in front of me. Eventually I started to feel the air start to feel slightly windy, it was then that I realized that I had some how made it to an out-doors place. I continued tapping, maybe I could find a door or something to lead me inside again. The taps of the staff on the ground echoed around the - er- where ever I was. I was beginning to get impatient with this whole ordeal. I was hungry and all I had to eat the day before was some soup. Chicken-bear. Whatever that was.

"Hey! Look out!" shouted a voice somewhere behind me.

I spun around - which, by the way, was a bad idea - and lost my footing and began to feel my self falling. It was then that I realized why it seemed like I could go nowhere but outside, yet I could feel no grass beneath my bare feet. Because I was hundreds of feet above the ground. And now, I would probably get to know said ground very well.

I let out and "oof!" as I felt something hard slam underneath me. That was fast.

"Are you okay?" A voice said from above me. It sounded adult-like, but still had the child-like charm. It wasn't until just then that I noticed the tingling I felt in my finger tips when magic was being used around me, more specifically the strong, hardy feeling when my mother or father used Iron-Crafting.

"Are you a chanter?" I asked. Not really answering his question.

"A what? I'm a bender, call me Aang."

* * *

**Yeah, Yeah, Yeah. It's short! but its something!  
Please tell me what you think! Oh, you don't know how... well, there's this magical reveiw button......**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys! I'm sorry it took so long to finally update! I had a severe case of writers block, but it's all better now! :D**

**I was also kinda having trouble planning out in my head basically all of the major bits that are gonna happen in the story, but we fixed that problem, too! So now (if I don't get too lazy) updates should get a little quicker. Also, hopefully, things are gonna pick up soon once all of the characters are introduced. I've got one more OC added in this one. *grins***

* * *

I felt my face mold itself into a frown. I moved my fingers over the smooth surface of the rock that had saved my life. How could chantment not be the cause of this? Stone was never this smooth unless the powerful aide of magic was involved. I felt myself jump slightly as I felt a soft brush of air next to my legs.

"Are you alright?" that same voice said, but noticeably closer. Being blind, the rest of my senses were much sharper than the average person. I hadn't heard his clothes move together even slightly and I hadn't even noticed him get anywhere near me. Thus, an extremely ungraceful scream managed to peal from my lungs in shock. I felt a hand touch my elbow. It felt like he had been working with his hands all of his life, yet they were still soft. "Sorry, I didn't mean to surprise you there," He laughed slightly nervously. "The only other blind person I've ever really met… well – let's just say she found a loop-hole for her whole sight thing."

His hand nudged my arm up gently. I followed and slowly stood up, carefully sliding my legs underneath by body to make sure that I didn't step off the edge of the slab we were standing on. His hand left my arm and I felt the tingly sensation again as I heard and slightly felt the vibrations of him stamping his foot on the stone and then thrusting his arms up. It was just then that I noticed that the staff I had been using was no longer near me. However, I didn't really have time to contemplate because I felt a sudden jolt in the ledge I was on and we began to move upward from the way the slab was grating of stone-on-stone. Once I felt it stop, the hand nudged me forward. I obliged, slightly grateful for the help for once.

I knew I was back on the courtyard (or whatever I was walking in) when the smooth stone that had saved me, to the gritty rock that I had been walking on before I fell. I spun around, just guessing where the man, this 'Aang', had been standing judging by the sound that I would usually associate with breathing and from the direction that the hand on my arm had come from. "Now, really," I said. "Who and what are you?"

There was a brief silence as my question probably caught him off guard. "I already told you," his voice was a mixture of surprise and confusion. "I'm Aang, The Avatar."

"What?" I asked, whatever this 'Avatar' was, I had never heard of him.

"You know, I can bend all four elements."

"What do you mean, 'bend'?" I asked, did he mean some kind of silent chantment?

"You don't know what bending is?" his voice was now filled with surprise.

"No," I replied. "Is it like chantment?"

"What?"

"How do you not know what chantment is?" I asked, my voice now a slightly more girly sounding mirror of his.

"No, what is it?" He asked.

I then began to explain things to this strange man, listing off the powers on my fingers.

"Well, there are the nine powers: Tongue – basically speaking in general, The Power of Beasts – the control of animals, my family are the few left that know how to use that one, The Power of Seeming – Illusions for the most part, The Power of Winds – that's over the wind, waves, and weather, The Power of Iron – the power over everything that belongs to the earth, The Power of becoming – that's over growth, change, healing, that sort of stuff, The Power of Fire – pretty self-explanatory, The Power of Ice – everything dark and cold and death," I heard his clothes rustle slightly – I think he was starting from the quickness of it, "And then, the power of the Goddess herself." I finished, putting down the hands that I had been listing off the powers on. "Some people are born only being able to have control over a power, usually from being descended from a chanter, very few have more than one, but my mom is different, she's the singer of all songs," I felt myself almost swell a little bit in pride.

"So, you're a chanter?" Aang asked me.

"What?" I hadn't been expecting that question.

"You said that chantment is hereditary," He replied. "And your mom knows all of them, so then are you a chanter?"

My face fell. "Under a technicality, yes, but I never use it," because of my blindness, I have always been afraid of hurting someone while chanting.

I guess he caught on, and I heard footsteps and felt a pat on my shoulder. "So," He said briskly, but added in a curious voice. "How do you perform chantment?"

Grateful for the change in subject I began to explain to him the workings of magic.

**General POV**

Toph walked across the field with the same confident stride that she always had. Wiggling her bare toes on the ground, she used her earth bending to see the upside down temples and the people in them beneath her feet.

"Hey, mom?" said a voice from beside her. "Are we just gonna stand here, or are we gonna go in side?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," She waved lazily at her son with the same sarcastic tone he had inherited from her. "Let's get goin', kid."

"I'm sixteen, mom," He complained, following his mother.

"And so was I a long time ago," she declared as he rolled his eyes. "Your point?"

"Whatever, grandma."

"What's wrong with you, kid? I'm the blind one here," She laughed, pushing the boy over as if he were one of her friends from 'the good ol' days' as Sokka would call it. Before he could retaliate he heard an 'hmm' come from his mother.

"What?" He asked. Although he was very much like his mother, he had inherited three things from his father, height, eyesight, and a lack of bending.

"I'm just wondering if Twinkle Toes had some sort of illegitimate child or something," She replied, she had no recollection of 'seeing' that girl. "Nah, he's too goody-goody for that," she concluded, walking off in the direction of the entrance like nothing had ever happened.

"Come on, Teng," She called to her son as he just stared after with a dumbfounded expression. His mother was truly crazy.


	4. Character Bio's

**Hi, guys, I'm sorry it's taking me so long to update this story. I've just had a really hectic year and couldn't find the time. Lucky for you, my sister (the lovely Liz the Dragon Alchemist) started to threaten my life if I didn't update soon. Unlucky for you, I haven't gotten around to actually _writing_ a _chapter_. But lucky for you again, Liz and I have also gotten our heads together and come up with all of the OC's for this story. If you don't want any sort of spoilers (although they aren't _really _any spoilers) then, don't read this. I also didn't include any of the characters from the original series for obvious reasons.**

**I can't guarantee when I'll get a new chapter up, but hopefully within a few months.  
**

Mica:

Age: 16

Child of: Calwyn and Darrow

Eyes: Pale Blue

Hair: Straw Blonde

Power: Chantment

Bio: Mica is the first-born child of Calwyn and Darrow. She inherited her parents skills in chantment, and like her mother, has the ability to control all of the powers. Despite her power, however, she does not use any of her abilities because she was born blind. When she was sixteen, a mysterious thing happened and Mica found herself in a world where they perform magic with movements instead of song. The only thing she knows for sure is that she'll have to fight tooth and nail to get back home.

Teng:

Age: 17

Child of: Toph and ?

Eyes: Brown – almost black

Hair: Black

Power: N/A

Bio: Teng is the only son of his parents. His father died when he was still a baby, so he doesn't know very much. He is very much like a male version of his mother, although he is taller and doesn't have any bending abilities. Despite his sarcastic and teasing way with Mica, he finds himself feeling very protective of her for some reason…

Yuu:

Age: 16

Child of: Zuko and Mai

Eyes: Golden-brown

Hair: Black

Power: Fire Bending

Bio: Yuu is the first child of Zuko and Mai and heir to the throne of the Fire Nation. Like both of his parents, he is a bit of the silent, brooding type. It is very rare for him to let his walls down, but when he does, he is a fairly pleasant person. However, if someone dares to touch a hair on his sisters head, he will roast theirs on a rusty, metal stick.

Tila:

Age: 5

Child of: Zuko and Mai

Eyes: golden-brown

Hair: Black

Power: Fire Bending

Bio: Tila is Yuu's younger sister and the second child of Zuko and Mai. She is a very curious child who likes to explore, and has gotten into a little trouble for it. She looks up to Yuu with great admiration and, when not running amuck, is most often seen trailing behind him.

BoJo:

Age: N/A

Husband of: TyLee

Eyes: Light brown

Hair: Dark-ish Brown

Power: N/A

Bio: BoJo met TyLee at a circus that they both just-so-happened to join at the same time. She saw past his clown make-up and fell in love with him. Not long after, wedding elephant-turkeys were trumpeting. Not long after that (oh, maybe around 9 months to be precise), their first child was born. While he looks like an average clown when he has all of his costume on, when he is dress normally, it isn't very hard for TyLee's friends to understand how she fell for him. Especially with his shirt off.

Vala:

Age: 5

Child of: Tylee and BoJo

Eyes: Light brown

Hair: Light brown

Power: N/A

Bio: Vala is the only child of Tylee and BoJo. She is very flexible for a 5 year old and has inherited her parents silliness. While she has grown up in a fairly relaxed environment, she learned the few rules she must obey very quickly: Don't touch things that look like they might bite your head off; Don't talk to the funny looking men in black cloaks, even if they do have candy; and if you hear funny noises coming from mommy and daddy's tent, don't come check.

Amara:

Age: 15

Child of: Katara and Aang

Eyes: Dark grey-blue

Hair: Dark Brown

Power: Air-Bending/water-bending

Bio: Amara is the first born child and only daughter of Aang and Katara. Like her father, she is an air-bender. She can also half-way water bend as a strange genetic something or other. Like her mother, she is very caring. However, if upset in any way, shape, or form, her father's Avatar-State is nothing.

Laino:

Age: 6

Child of: Katara and Aang

Eyes: Blue

Hair: Dark Brown

Power: Air-Bending

Bio: Laino is the second child and only son of Aang and Katara. He is very much like his father in personality, and the only way that he could really be compared to his mother is that he is very much like her brother.

Yue:

Age: 3

Child of: Sokka and Suki

Eyes: Bright Blue

Hair: Light Brown

Powers: N/A

Bio: Yue is (so far) the only child of Sokka and Suki. She is named after the water-tribe princess and is extremely spoiled by her father. Although very young, she already shows the signs of intelligence. Her mother just prays that she also has more common since than her father.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi guys, I'm sorry it took so long (again). But, I'm beginning to get the ball rolling. Just need a few more introductions, a few lessons from Toph, a few more creepy Samis moments (god, I hate that guy), and Poof! I've got a story going. Go thank the Chanters-of-Tremaris group on dA for inspiring me to get my lazy but up and do this. Also, thanks to my sister for helping me tame the plot bunnies in to a usable herd (is that what you call a group of bunnies? idk, my BFF steve). Anywho, here we are with a for real chapter this time. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

**About three months earlier**

Earth King Kuei walked along a road somewhere in the middle of no-where with his beloved bear, Bosco. At the moment he and his pet were traveling the world incognito going by the names Luei and Rosco and were lost somewhere in the Fire Nation.

"Oh, Bo – uh – Rosco, I'm afraid that we'll never find civilization again," "Luei" said and was met by a sneeze from his companion. "All the other times we've been here there has always been something to do, but now nothing is happening!" he shouted. "Rosco" gave a small roar.

Then a very loud noise started above their heads. Looking up the Earth King saw a bright light streaking across the sky.

"Is that a comet?" Bosco didn't really give him much time to contemplate it because he went running in the opposite direction of the light as fast as his bear-legs could take him. "B-Rosco? Rosco!" the man went running after him. He glanced over his shoulder after a few strides and realized why the bear was running. The light was _getting __**closer**_. With a somewhat undignified and lady-like scream he began to run with remarkable speed and hid behind the boulder that Bosco had picked out.

They sat there for a few moments, their hearts pounding in their ears. Then the ground shook and they heard the loudest noise that either had ever imagined. Once the dust had settled, they slowly peeked over the rock. What they saw was what looked like a weird dilapidated city that had crash landed into the ground. Not long afterwards a man came stumbling out of one of the "buildings".

"Oh, no, Rosco! We need to help him!" The ruler ran to the other man. "Sir, are you alright?"

The man seemed to be middle aged with somewhat frazzled gray hair (presumably from the fall). He was very tall with an ugly face on a head too big for his body. Shaking his head and placing a hand on his temple, he looked at the king and smiled a pleasant (as pleasant as he could get on his face) and said, "I'm fine, thank you. I'm Samis, and you would be-?"

**Presently  
Micas POV**

As we walked through the corridors of this temple, Aang and I discussed the various forms of our respective magics and their restrictions. So engrossed in our conversation, I didn't notice the sound of small, running feet until I felt the weight of a child crash into my legs and nearly knocking me down.

Rebalancing myself, I heard the sound of a crying little boy. His voice was the same as the one that barged into my room when Katara was with me. "Laino, are you ok?" Aang asked worriedly. I noticed the subtle change in his voice as he switched to dad-mode. I'd heard it many times in my own fathers voice after I had walked into a wall or tripped over something and hurt myself.

The tear-strained voice of Laino replied, "I hurted my knee, Daddy!"

"Sit-tight, kiddo, I'll go get Mommy, ok?"

There was a "mm-hmm" and I assumed he nodded with his reply.

"Wait," I said, kneeling down and feeling around on the ground until I felt a small foot. "Stay still, okay?" I said in my best soothing-voice. Placing my hand on the bare skin of his leg, I instantly sensed the injury. The power of Becoming is hard to explain. It's the only power I've ever felt comfortable using as healing magic and hardly hurt someone. Whenever I touch the bare skin of someone who's injured, I just know where they're hurt and can instantly find it without flailing around like I usually do.

Placing my hands on the first skinned knee, I allowed power to flow through me and felt my fingers move around the wound on their own. It's like there are strings of life across every injury, and it's my job to re-string them.

I finished healing the first knee to the sounds of gasping coming from my two companions. Zoning them out, I healed the second and sat back.

"Daddy! How'd she do that without water like Mommy does?"

Before I could say anything female voice from behind me said with a sarcastic tone, "Well, I've certainly never seen anything like that before."

"TophTeng!" The young boy next to me exclaimed and presumably ran to this "Tophteng" person.

"Hey, Kiddo," Said a more masculine voice and the sound of a hand running through a head of hair reached my ears.

"So, Twinkle-Toes, who's the new girl?" the female voice said.

"Oh! Hehe," Aang said as I heard the sound of him scratching the back of his head. "Sorry. Mica, this is one of my best friends, Toph, and her son, Teng. Guys, this is Mica." So, that's what Laino had been shouting.

"Um, hi," I said, turning my head in the general direction of the voices and using the wall next to me to stand up.

"So, you're blind, too, huh, kid?" It was more of a statement than a question from Toph.

"Um, yes?"

"You a bender?" asked Teng.

I hesitated a little, I really didn't want to go through explaining the mechanics of Chantment again. Thankfully, Aang came to the rescue and did the work for me.

**General POV  
The Royal Palace of the Fire Lord**

"Big brovver!" the voice of a little girl rang through the hallways in the Royal families private quarters.

"What is it Tila?" Replied the voice of her older brother, Yuu.

"Guard-y mans mad at me!" She shrieked and ran around the tall form of the 16-year old to hide behind his back.

Just then, a disgruntled soldier rushed through the door and looked around frantically for the girl. Noticing the Fire Lords son, he quickly bowed to him, "Please pardon me, your highness –"

"Why have you been scaring my sister?" The protective brother demanded with a dangerous tone, one would also notice the various flames around the room got a touch larger.

Shaking and stuttering a bit he replied, "Th-the Fire Lady told me to bring the princess to her."

Looking behind himself to get his first good look at the girl since she came squealing into his quarters, Prince Yuu noticed the various smudges of mud and paint covering his sisters face, hands… well, really, her everything. Sighing, he knelt to the ground and looked the princess in the eyes and allowed his face to soften. "Tila, what have you gotten yourself into?"

Placing her finger on her lip and looking up as if in thought while she recalled the day's events. "Well, first, I went to play with the turtle-ducks in the pond." So, that's where the mud came from. "Then, I decided to write a story." He hadn't noticed the ink covering her hands. "And then, Mommy found me and took me to her room to give me a bath," she made a face at this, "but then something happened and she had to leave and she told me to stay exactly where I was. I did it, too, but then I got bored and I started to play with her makeup." The reason for the various colors covering her face. "Then," She got excited by this, "I saw a monkey-squirrel and I could tell it wanted to play, so I went out side to play with it, but it ran away." Her face dropped. "_Then_, I saw him and he said I had to come with him, but I didn't wanna, so –"

" – you came here." Yuu finished and Tila nodded brining up her thumb to suck on it. "Don't put your thumb in your mouth with that stuff on it." He turned his golden-brown eyes to the soldier. "I'll take her back, you're dismissed."

Picking up the five-year-old girl, he began to walk to his parents room. "But brovver, I do not wanna take a baff!"

"Tila, you smell like skunk-bear dung."

"But –"

"Ah, look, it's the Prince and Princess, very nice to meet you this evening," said the creepy voice of Samis, interrupting the beginnings of a royal tantrum. Tila burred her face in the crook of her brothers neck. He didn't blame her, this guest gave him the creeps.

"And you, too," replied Yuu, not allowing any emotion on his face and only replying out of formality. "If you'll excuse me I must find my mother to bathe my sister."

"Yes, yes, of course, quite a little trouble maker, isn't she?" the elder mans long mouth twisting into a sideways grin.

"Yeah," before Samis could attempt any more conversation, Yuu had slipped past him with a muttered good-bye and into his parents room.

"He scares me, brovver."

"I know, me, too." He ruffed her hair.

The girl widened her own golden-brown eyes and stared into her brothers. "You get scared?"

The boy laughed a little bit, "Sometimes, but I beat those scares up, so I don't have to worry about them anymore."

The door to the connecting bathroom opened and Fire Lady Mai walked through it. "Tila, your baths cold now because you didn't do as you were told," she stated in her usual emotionless voice. Mai was a strict mother, but to those who knew what to look for, she was incredibly compassionate and protective of her children.

Underneath her mother's gaze, the little girl lowered her eyes. "I know, I sawwy, Mommy."

Picking up her daughter, she turned to her son, "Thank you for bringing her back."

While the royals slept that night, little did they know that their mysterious guest was coming up with mischief of his own.


End file.
